slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
The Table
The Table is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description A table is an item of furniture with a flat top and one or more legs, used as a surface for working at, eating from or on which to place things.12 Some common types of table are the dining room table, which is used for seated persons to eat meals; the coffee table, which is a low table used in living rooms to display items or serve refreshments; and the bedside table, which is used to place an alarm clock and a lamp. There are also a range of specialized types of tables, such as drafting tables, used for doing architectural drawings, and sewing tables. Common design elements include: * top surfaces of various shapes, including rectangular, square, rounded, semi-circular or oval * legs arranged in two or more similar pairs. It usually has four legs. However, some tables have three legs, use a single heavy pedestal, or are attached to a wall. * several geometries of folding table that can be collapsed into a smaller volume (e.g., a TV tray, which is a portable, folding table on a stand) * heights ranging up and down from the most common 18–30 inches (46–76 cm) range, often reflecting the height of chairs or bar stools used as seating for people making use of a table, as for eating or performing various manipulations of objects resting on a table * a huge range of sizes, from small bedside tables to large dining room tables and huge conference room tables * presence or absence of drawers, shelves or other areas for storing items * expansion of the table surface by insertion of leaves or locking hinged drop leaf sections into a horizontal position (this is particularly common for dining tables) In Slender Fortress The Table boss was added in the April Fools 2018. The Table was a furniture designed to support things, like playing a game of cards, placing designs on it, adding items above it, etc. But this table isn't an ordinary table, it's a living table that came from an unkown source with sharper legs under it and will harm anyone in it's path. It will bleed it's victim once he spots one. The Table is introduced in the April Fools 2018 pack. It is killable, so take note of this, because it's got duplicates, it's best to run away when it's got his duplicates by it's side, if you try to kill them all, you'll end up bleeding to death. It is somewhat fast and surprisingly persistant as well, for such a small furniture. The Table can bleed it's victims once it hits one, so it is best to play Medic or Sniper with a Cozy Camper to recover lost HP. Recommendation While the Heavy and the Soldier can tank the Table's hits, they will still lose HP thanks to the bleeding effect the table has. The Scout and Demoman are a great choice if you ''choose to outrun it instead of killing it. If you ''do want to kill it to make it stop chasing you, choose the Medic or the Sniper and equip the Cozy Camper and then hit them with your melee weapon, don't worry, you will still recover all your lost HP from the bleeding effect. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers